


Beside the Silence

by CO32minus



Series: nanabana/bananana/makoharu [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/pseuds/CO32minus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka have been best friends for a long time, and recently they've become more than that. Quite recently. Actually they're just getting into it, and although they are very comfortable with each other, they don't know exactly how to take it one step forward without a little bit of blundering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Makoto and Haruka being very warm toward each other, and lots of things I've read have Haruka being completely apathetic and Makoto being really obsessive? Or some other strange things that I didn't enjoy so I kind of wanted to write my own first kiss scenario. I hope it's alright >.>

Wooden creaking of the bed and floor are the sole sounds in the small room, warm air breathing through the windows of a bedroom. Lounging about on the twin sized bed with nothing to do, two boys sit, the shorter resting his head on the other’s shoulder, their hands lightly woven together. Gently, the larger of the two boys leans on his partner, dragging his thumb over his lover’s palm, tracing his life line and stopping to bring their hands closer together.

Despite the calming fondness of intertwined fingers, a slight tension is held in the silence; a moment before a few words had been held in the air, but were cut short. The imprint of those words are still left in the ears of the youth freely leaning his head on the other. He was not prone to impatience, and let the silence come and go as it please, he never had any control over it, so there was no reason to protest and break it. Turning his head, the smaller can see his partner’s eyes, usually iridescent, being dulled by some anxiety.

The boy that hardly minds silence nudges the cheek of the brown-haired boy beside him, his nose and lips softly brushing up against his skin.

“What is it?” His voice breathy but confident. “What is it you want Makoto?”

Turning his head slightly Makoto brings their faces closer, the tips of their noses only a few centimeters apart. Not indulging the closeness for too long, he hesitantly draws back to shift his body, still holding the hands of the boy now in front of him.

“I...I want to-”

Haruka - the one being addressed - waits.

“I want to kiss you.” Makoto averts his eyes with a flicker, blinking and blushing.

Haruka keeps his eyes fixed on Makoto’s, another wave of silence washing over them.

“Then kiss me.” This brought Makoto back to attention.

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Another quiet gap.

“Really?” Haruka nodded. “I just - don’t know how to.”

Haruka presses his palm to Makoto’s face, tracing his thumb over the other’s cheekbone. “You’ve kissed me before.”

Leaning into Haruka’s hand the brawnier boy continues to look away. “Yeah but...I’ve only kissed your cheek.” Haruka planted a kiss on Makoto’s cheek as he explained, making him chuckle. “Yes, like that. But I haven’t...you know,” He presses a finger to his own lips once, blinking in a flutter as color creeps into his cheeks.

Under his thick black hair Haru could feel heat rush to his own face, the tip of his nose turning pink, Makoto kisses it with a giggle.

“Pretend,” Haruka rests his forehead against Makoto’s, neither of them looking at each other now. “this is nothing different than before.”

This time the silence beats down on Haruka. “Ok?”

“...Ok.” Makoto whispers this as he closes the space between his lips and Haruka’s, light but firm, and only for a few seconds.

Those few seconds are a rush, heart beats quavering, a sensation like hot water running up and down their arms and legs and through their fingers. When they pull back their breathing is calm but heavy, lips nearly able to brush against each other again.

“See - wasn’t that hard.”  Haruka whispers, this time keeping the silence living by kissing Makoto once again.

**Author's Note:**

> *crying in the distance* sorry I'm no good at writing long fics - I really hope my next one will be longer, or more developed.


End file.
